Clonesafe to Failsafe
by sydney.jones.902
Summary: Superboy is suffering from a genetic meltdown, while in the operation the Team and Justice League are shocked to see a group of heroes no one ever knew.


After the last encounter with N.O.W.H.E.R.E., the Ravagers left New York City in hands the ones who killed over 20 children in their hometown. For the first time, the Ravagers have lost, and Superboy, Kon-EL, got seriously injured after battling N.O.W.H.E.R.E robots, an then with Harvest. The Justice League was able to stop Harvest while the Team got the weakened Ravagers to safety and a place where they can live for the time being, but not N.O.W.H.E.R.E, or the death of almost all the children in NYC, a graveyard was made, family's heart were broken, Superboy's team wasn't facing a murders, they were facing genocide and war. The Meta-human Genocidal War.

Team took in the Ravagers to the Warehouse, the first thing they did was took care of poor Superboy.

They put him in a tub Katara filled with water to keep him hydrated, Katara put her hand in and and the water glow asked the marks on her arms. He started to breath more easier that we can here his breath and grunting.

"This will keep him hydrated, help him heal faster."she said.

"Aunt Korra, will big brother make it?" Terra asked.

"Will he be the same again?" Jimmy asked."Will he be the same again?"

"Tara, Jimmy, I'm not, sure if he will, but we can't have our doubts corrupt our hopes." Kari replied.

His daughter figure Terra like to play around, but her control over metals, earth, and minerals so she helps the Team with damages like melting metal, but since she's only twelve she like to play around.

Caitlin Fairchild was trying to make something to help her son heal faster.

The other Ravagers/ Avengers kept training; Nightwing was both shocked and surprisingly happy that he had a meta-human, kryptonian, for a twin brother.

Darknight was training until he nerve of pain from stress got to him on his lower torso.

"Easy Drake, you still recovering from being the more traumatize twin." NIghtwing said as he help him get up.

"Fine, I'll take a minute..."

"Please, and I was wondering if we start over, Drake, I already I lost you and mom once I don't want to lose guys again" Nightwing said. " Please Drake, for me, and more importantly for our mother." He put his hand on Drake's shoulder.

"I know you don't want me and you..." Drake hugged Dick. "It's okay Drake, everything is going be okay."

Batman told his only son Damian the Ravagers if they could stay if they told them about what happened to them.

He explained about the doings of N.O.W.H.E.R.E., the Justice League was shock and shamed to let the lives of many being lost, and doing nothing to stop them.

The Ravagers and Avengers were told to rest, if they went on, they would have all die of exhaustion.

The Watch Tower, the alarms went off, the Team went to see, it came from the Warehouse.

Turns out, it was just The Ravagers training, and causing destruction.

Flash tried to stop Sonic from attacking a bunch of junk.

"Hold your horses." Flash said.

"Cheap shot." Sonic and toss Flash over and attack him.

"What's going on with guys, you guys art fighting like caged animals." Nightwing said.

"Well that how we been treated like." Sonic X said.

"No ones lives easy." Azari said.

"Thank you, Azari, my point exactly."

"Means we the strongest team." Pym said.

"Poor thing." Miss Martian said.

"I hope your referring to the ones that don't survive." Torunn said."Cause we richer in might, trust, and power."

"Um no offense Miss I'm always happy sunshine, but we all be traumatize even before N.O.W.H.E.R.E., so thinking that the adults are always right, look what happened! Thousands maybe millions or billions of young meta-humans dead!"

"Okay guys we get that, so we want to help, just tell us what to do." Nightwing said.

"Fine, but you and the League are now working for us now." Thunder said.

"N.O.W.H.E.R.E is getting more ruthless and raising the meta-humans for killing 35% higher, Superboy needs more additional help." Darken said.

"You and the League will be that addition." Darknight said.

"But the League and Team are going to need , you think we were using your tactics, well, Superboy uses them at first, which led to a complete fail." Sonic X said.

"So, things are getting a whole lot harder, we guys are going to real toughen up." Kari Manhunter said. "So don't ever and I mean never go easy on them."

"Not that they are going to survive that is, specially Miss Martian here." Zora-El said.

"Hey guys, were back, is he okay?" Jet said.

"We brought him a snack, well the whole, but mostly him

After a mission with the Ravagers taking the lead, they all had pizza.

"Ow, my head hurts." M'gann said.

"Then stopping only using your telekinesis all the time, and use some muscle." Zora-El said.

"Remind me to borrow your batrangs next time Damian." Tim said.

"We'll see." he replied.

"Ow! I should have hit that one harder...Ow!...I have this anking crack in my neck." Black Canary said.

"Told you guys not to go easy on them." Kari Manhuter said.

"Is this a daily thing, isn't?" Rocket asked.

"Yep pretty much." Kari Manhunter replied.

"It's a living." Red Canary said.

"Sure sheila." Artemis said.

"Woah! I can't believe this, I'm sorry." Rocket said.

"It's okay amigo."Bunker said.

"Hey Skitter, you have been quiet over there."

"Oh nothing."

"Well, um, that well, Darknight what of strategy, and better yet what kind of bad guys you been facing off."

"It's complicated, mostly in done by night. We have been very busy stopping N.O.W.H.E.R.E., H.I.V.E, Trigon, the Alien Alliance, Red Lanterns, Sinsetro Lanterns, Black Lanterns, Forever Evil, Hydra, The Brotherhood of Evil, etc." Darknight explained as Sonic zipped in a board with chart and graphs.

"Superboy, you always were a father to me, you raise when no one didn't. It shouldn't have be me." Zora-El said.

"Don't say that..." he replied weakly.

"Hahaha, even the Dark Night himself was fooled." Impulse said.

"Shut up." he replied.

"Congrulation Ravagers you truly save the world." Red Tornado said.

"We'll we do are best." Solstice said.

"It's what we do, do our best in helping other people our own ages." Thunder said.

"It's the right thing to do." Raven said.

"And we do it together." James Rogers said.

"Both Marvels and DC Nation's heroes." Francis said.

"Guys, guys get in here!" Jimmy shouted.

The Ravagers came in the bathroom.

"Hey guys." Superboy said weakly.

"Daddy!" Tara and Jimmy shouted.

"Tara, Jimmy, easy, that still hurts, easy..."

"Come on let's get you out." Thuner said.

Kari Manhuner and Thunder pull him out and help him put his uniform on.

"You guys been here for three month?! I have been out that long?" Superboy asked weakly.

"We were worried about you, your twin barely slept nor never left your side." Lightning said.

"So why is his voice a little different?" Lagoon Boy asked.

"He sustained damaged to his throat and everywhere in that case." Caitlin said.

"AAAAAARRrrrggghhh!" Superboy said.

"Easy, sweetie, just look at mommy, I made some medicine." Catlin said.

Superboy took some of the medicine.

"Ow, it feels like it's supposed to come out of me, not in me." Superboy said.

"Your Ravagers told of everything, it is true?" Black Canary asked.

"I'm sorry, it's true." Superboy answered.

"Here use this to get around." Nightwing said as he gave Superboy a pair of crutches.

"Thanks, pretty tired." Superboy said.

"Infact, all of you Ravagers and Avengers have been through so much, you need to rest, wash-up, eat, drink, and some proper medical attention, all of you." Nightwing said.

"I." Darknight said.

"And I will personally stitch up the scars of yours Drake, while Alfred makes you some soup."

"Alright" Darknight replied.

Superboy struggled to walk, his twin flew by him.

"I think I got the handle of it." he said.

He fell and yeah in pain, Kari Mahunter helped him up.

"Or not."

Supeboy struggled to sleep. He got up and look himself in the mirror. He looked as his back. It was covered in green spots. He shook as he struggled to stand. Kari helped get back to bed and made an ice bag.

A felt of ice came on his back, "Thanks sis, where are you?"

"Right next to you." she said.

An African-martian was sitting right next to him.

"Thanks, tha'ts feels much better." Superboy said.

They went to back sleep, Jessica watch as her twin went to rest and close his eyes, after she turned on the fan in his room.

The next morning, Superboy came in the next room. He sat on the couch, he felt like he was on fire and tried to sit as fast as he could.

Wolf had helped him with by leaving over his head.

"Thanks Wolf." Superboy said.

Robin and Jon came in the room. Superboy looked at the two heroes.

"Um, good morning?" he said.

He got off the couch and stand up.

"Come on, already, it's like you get "F"s on every single thing that related to Physical Education." Kari Manhunter said.

"I'm trying." M'gann said.

M'gann was struggling to lift up weights, Kari Mahunter stood right over her.

"Come on, Impulse. You can't always rely on speed, you need to be strong too." Sonic said.

"I'm doing the best I can." he replied as struggled running with a bag of sand.

"I'm can we go over the basic?, Donna?" Wonder Girl asked.

"Nope, prepare yourself." She said urgently.

Thunder was giving Black Canary a work out, Lightning is getting Static a shock.

All three went into the training room, even with a crutch he was still struggling alot, and his back ached.

"Well that's something you don't see everyday." Superboy surprisingly said as his teammates looked beating the JL like a breeze.

"How strong are you guy?" Robin curiously, but nervously asked.

"Well, I'm, I, we..." the boy of steel replied in the same tone.

"Come on brother you need to build up the muscle, you gotten super weak.

"Conner, you don't look so good." M'gann said.

"Yeah Supey, you look alittle green" Wally said.

"I'll just stay here and watch all of you, stop rubbing it in sis." Superboy said.

He flew to the ground in pain.

"Ow, I...I don't think, I don't think I'll ever be the same again." he said.

"That doesn't sound like the brother I have, now let's get these softies trained." Kari Mahunter said.

Robin came up to him, and touch his back, Superboy screams ed in pain.

"Watch it." he shouted.

"I only touched you with my finger." he said.

Conner was breathing fast and deep.

Robin pulled up Superboy's shirt.

"Wait, I can explain." Superboy said weakly, he took his medicine and drank some of it.

"Superboy?" Kari asked.

"Oh man, I think going to..."

He fell to the ground, and threw up.

"Joseph!" Sonic shouted.

"Joseph, whose Joseph?" Impulse asked.

Kari Manhuter and Sonic rush to him.

"You okay?" Kari Manhunter asked.

"I think it's that medicine mom gave me, I'm not feeling so good." he answered.

"I'll get Dr. Miller." Artemis said.

"Hey, we are not asking until..." Kari Manhunter shouted.

"Sis, please just this once?"

Superboy awoke in a hospital bed with M'gann shoving bags of ice under his back.

He smile back then the doctor came in.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Annie Miller, I'll be helping Superboy." she said.

She gave a rub through his hair. She pulled at a stethoscope, and she checked his heart rate.

"Oh my." she said.

He breath in really deep.

"Please help him." Miss Martian begged.

I will try everything, I promise."

Superboy squeezed Miss Martian's hand tight.

"Oh,no, Superboy what's wrong?!"

He was reaching for something for something on the table.

"Can, I have some water?"

She passed him the glass of water from his table.

Dr. Annie run more test on Superboy.

"His DNA is breathing down causing a genetic meltdown, causing damage in the nervous system, muscular, and respiratory system." she explained.

"I...sorry, M'gann." he said.

"Don't be..."

The rest of the Team come in the room, outside the Justice League had discussed the situation.

"Any chance of Conner making it out?" Flash asked.

"I don't know." Batman replied.

The Team was surrounding Superboy.

"Feeling any better?" Artemis asked.

"Alittle better, thanks." he replied.

Superboy stops struggling as much he was not so long ago.

"What about my team?" I haven't train..."

"Your team is the most strongest one I have seen you should be proud of that." Nightwing said.

"Your right I should be proud of my team...speaking of which where is my..."

"AND DID NOTHING?!"

"Nevermind." Superboy weakly slugged.

"DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAY WE HAD TO GO THROUGH IN THE COLONY DO KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT CULLING DAY?!"

"That's my twin sister." Superboy said.

She punch Superman and he flew, crashing the door.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't just tear you apart." she shouted.

"I'm here now? Plus I started to show alitle more appreciation." he said.

"Little more?!"

"Oh come on, um, martian, kryptonian girl. Please stop beating him up, please." Flash asked.

He tried to separate her, he didn't even move her a single inch.

She blast Superman causing great pain.

A blue blur zipped right through, causing the man of steel the shock of a lifetime.

"You better start talking." Sonic X said."That was nothing what I can really do, at least when decide to go on all out, there way steel can stop me."

"Indeed, and since he's clone you owed years of childcare and secrets."

"So in orders you and the league, not him, but us, and your sidekicks. It's only fair for keepig

"What's wrong with him?" Superman asked.

"Where do I start?" Darknight "He's the not annoying or stupid, thank goodness, but apparently 30% of his electrons are highly unstable, giving him the ability to turn them into weapons, he can vibrate his molecules to create time warps, he can be anywhere at anytime, but you remove the superpower, you get a boy who was found in a ice-berg with no memory of his past, just identity, and only by first name, no surname, only can remember is by nightmares about a shipwreck caused by whirlpool making the ship head for the Arctic, generator was over-heating, he call for his mom, no response."

"I meant Superboy, but seeing what you said of Sonic's nightmares, I think there more like memories of this shipwreck."

"Superboy's suffering from a genetic meltdown, as for you I think Superman can explain his actions of stupidity."

"Thanks, wait HEY!" Superman replied.

"Besides is not all his fault about his view on..."

"Sonic, not the war of Krypton again." Artemis said.

"War, My world, again?" Superman looked worried.

"Your planet was in world war..."Artemis said.

"War, more like genocide, how can your kind can so cruel, killing all those incident clones for nothing ,and guys call them monsters, YOU MONSTER!" Sonic cried."You're the monsters."

"Okay, but how did you my planets' history?"

"How can you not realize that have A COUSIN?! You're not a baby, she's not going to look after you all the time, you can't always expect to be there, she has..." Sonic said.

Superman gags him in surprise.

"Sonic!" Darknight said. "calm down."

"Okay, okay calming down, meditating." Sonic said. "and official calmed down."

"Wait, whoa, whoa, I have a cousin?" Superman asked.

"You have been living in the same city, with the same powers, the same family tree..." Sonic

"I get it, can you tell me more about my cousin, what is she like?"

"Kara- Zon-El aka Supergirl, born in..."

"I didn't mean her history, how about a short response?"

"I'm afraid that's one thing he can't do." Darknight said.

"She a blonde hair woman, physical age 25, chronically she is 34 and she is older than, she has a photo of her holding you as baby to prove it, 7.8 ft. tall., brave, caring, daring, and views Superboy as son than a clone of her baby cousin."

"You said I'm not a baby anymore."

"I did, but she says otherwise, and don't get smart with mister, ever. Martha raised you better on you." Sonic said.

"Thank you, I believe that's enough Superman can take, so what's your favorite part of being a hero."

"Battling the unknown, shocking to hear about a meta-human genocide that I didn't know about, founding out that your son was a mass-murder, your clone is seriously injured, you found out have an older cousin, and now being treated like a child by a teenager who acts like an adult and a hero, nice going Superman, you didn't save the day. "

"Don't forget clean freak or vegetarian." Darknight said.

"Why are you still here?" Superman asked.

"I want to, the real question is why are you still here, and not in the operating room with Superboy?" Darknight replied.

"I,I. You have a good point." he said.

He went into the room, just when the Team got an alert from the Ravagers.

"Superboy, I heard the news, I came to apologize, for all the trouble we, I have cause. I guess we weren't good as we thought. As an adults we think we know what's best, but I guess we were wrong. If we can work together, we can stopped this genocide once and for all." Superman explained.

"I guess we could use help, even from adults from time to time." he replied.

Superboy was transported to the operating room, Superman was with him.

Catlin Fairchild was one of the doctors, along with her husband David Umber. Then Superboy was showing some improvements after the surgery.

"Superboy?" Superman tried to wake him up.

Caitlin slapped him in the back of his head, "What did you do?"

"I did nothing, and that really hurts."

"Big brother's okay!" Annie shouted.

"Annie, Jason, careful." Kari Manhunter said.

"You slept for the surgery for two days, your twin and nephew constantly visited, Superman never left you out of his sight." Lightning said.

"You better start healing faster, Leader of the Ravagers. We're going to retake New York City."


End file.
